La niña sin nombre
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Siempre había creído que era demasiado rara para ellos, cuando lo único que pasaba era que no sabían cómo llamarla.


_**"FRANKENWEENIE" **_**ES UNA PELÍCULA DE TIM BURTON (Y DE WALT DISNEY PICTURES)**

* * *

Sabía que la llamaban "la niña rara", pero no le importaba.

Sabía que desde los hechos del festival Víctor se había acercado más a sus compañeros de clase y había acabado haciéndose amigo de los que antes lo despreciaban o ignoraban, aunque no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que le mostró la profecía de Bigotitos.

Sabía que Sparky ya no era considerado ningún monstruo, sino la mascota más "guay" de la ciudad.

Pero lo que no sabía era por qué Víctor, Edgar, Elsa, Bob, Nassor y Toshiaki la miraban de aquella manera en el parque mientras se dedicaba a comerse el bocadillo que le había preparado su madre para merendar.

Podía oír sus cuchicheos y veía cómo clavaban sus ojos en ella para luego disimular cuando les devolvía la mirada. Caviló sobre ello un rato. Pensó que tal vez su pelo estuviera desordenado, pero se pasó la mano y comprobó que todo estaba en orden. El vestido no tenía ninguna tara. Su cara estaba bien. ¿Sería el bocadillo? Era uno de jamón y queso normal y corriente, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Como no pudo encontrar la causa de tanto interés en ella, decidió seguir comiento con la vista en las hojas que caían de los árboles y dejar de preocuparse.

Pero los murmullos y las miradas furtivas seguían y eso la preocupaba.

¿Tal vez planeaban hacerle alguna gamberrada? No sería la primera vez.

- No, no, hazlo tú, que la conoces mejor-oyó decir a Edgar.

Parpadeó, confusa.

Desde luego, sus compañeros de clase eran raros. Muy muy raros.

Entonces, por fin, el grupo dejó su apiñamiento y se acercó a ella. Tragó el bocado que estaba masticando y esperó que no fuera nada malo.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los chicos parecía decidirse a hablar. Edgar y Bob miraban a Víctor, éste miraba al suelo, Nassor y Toshiaki se miraban entre sí y Elsa los miraba a todos. Era un intercambio de carraspeos, movimientos de ceja y ojos. No fue hasta pasado un tiempo cuando Elsa suspiró y decidió atajar el asunto.

- Perdona-dijo-. Queríamos preguntarte una cosa.

- Si es por lo de Bigotitos...-empezó a decir la niña rubia.

- No, no, no es nada de eso-la interrumpió Víctor, agitando las manos-. Eso ya está más que olvidado. Es sólo que...Euhm...

- Que...Nunca nos has dicho cómo te llamas-terminó Elsa la frase.

Así que era eso.

La otra miró a sus compañeros.

- ...Creí que ya lo sabíais-musitó.

- Pues...No-contestó Edgar, rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Y por qué lo queréis saber?

- Pues...Pues porque no está bien estar todo el día contigo y no saber ni cómo te llamas-explicó Bob.

Toshiaki asintió.

- Bueno...Pues...Me llamo Lindsey.

Lindsey.

Así que así se llamaba.

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros.

Lindsey.

Por fin el misterio estaba resuelto. Aquella niña, al contrario de lo que pensaba Edgar en un principio, tenía nombre.

- Así está mucho mejor-sonrió Víctor.

- Supongo...-murmuró Lindsey.

Y siguió comiendo con la mirada perdida, como si después de haber respondido a la pregunta hubieran dejado de existir. Y habría seguido haciendo como que no estaban allí de no ser porque Nassor carraspeó para atraer su atención.

- ¿Vienes a bañarte a casa de Bob?-le preguntó.

- Mi madre nos va a preparar limonada y sándwiches-añadió él.

- Me encantaría, pero no sé si...-dudó Lindsey en voz muy bajita.

- Si quieres, nos podemos pasar por tu casa para preguntárselo a tus padres-sugirió Elsa.

- ...¿De verdad queréis que vaya con vosotros?-preguntó Lindsey.

- ¡Claro! ¡Por eso te lo preguntamos! ¿Vas a venir o no?-insistió Edgar, un poco impaciente.

- ...Vivo al lado de la escuela...Si no os importa andar mucho...-dijo Lindsey finalmente.

- Para nada-respondió Víctor.

Como no había nada más que decir, Lindsey guardó el resto de su bocadillo en su fiambrera, se puso de pie y guió a sus compañeros.

Se sentía muy extraña. Aquellos niños que siempre habían huido de sus rarezas ahora la acogían como a una más. Le preguntaban si tenía algún compañero para el proyecto de Ciencias, porque podrían hacerle un hueco o sugerirle a algún chico de clase que estuviera solo. Notaban que era muy callada. Le ofrecían chicles y refrescos, también ir al lago al día siguiente y apuntarse a ver una película de terror en casa de Víctor en la fiesta de pijamas que organizaba para la semana siguiente. Y lo más extraño de todo...

Ya no era la niña sin nombre.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Soy de los que piensan que los acontecimientos de la película ayudaron a que los chicos entraran en contacto los unos con los otros y se hicieran amigos, y que la "niña rara" se merecía un nombre.  
**

**Como los de Víctor y compañía están relacionados con el cine de terror, he decidido ponerle a la niña rara el nombre de Lindsey Haun, que interpretó a Mara, una de las niñas diabólicas de "El pueblo de los malditos" (versión de 1995). También he oído que la llaman Marie, y me gusta, pero me quedo con Lindsey.**

**Tal vez se pueda llamar Lindsey Marie.**


End file.
